Such an axial piston machine with a variable displacement volume, known from practice, is shown in FIG. 1. It is secured by means of screws 103 and with two projections 101 formed on the machine housing 100, to the inside of a vertical gearbox wall 102. The supply and discharge of pressure medium to the pressure duct and suction duct (not shown) and to a displacement volume setting mechanism 104 takes place by way of pressure medium pipes 105 (only one of these shown), which are led through holes passing through the gearbox wall 102 and are secured by means of threaded joints 106 to the connection block 107. The end of the driving shaft 108 on the gear unit side projects from the end wall 109 of the machine housing 100 opposite the connection block 107. A gear wheel 110 secured to this projecting end establishes the connection between the driving shaft 108 and a gear unit arranged in the gearbox. The end wall 109 and thus the gear wheel 110 are located closer to the screw attachments 103 than is the connection block 107. In this way, measured by the structural conditions, an optimal introduction into the axial piston machine of the driving and/or output forces acting on the driving shaft 108, is achieved.